


Jeśli coś jest głupie ale działa to nie jest głupie

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po czterdziestu godzinach ciągłej pracy z warsztatu wychodza dziwne rzeczy, raz jest to bot na kółkach, raz gadający mechadinozaur a innym razem promień śmierci. || Prompt w środku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeśli coś jest głupie ale działa to nie jest głupie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/image/144098035021

— Czy to jest to co myślę, że jest?

Tony zamrugał na niego niczym sowa, jakby nie do końca rozumiał o co chodzi, dlatego Rhodey zapobiegliwie wskazał na stół, gdzie leżało pistoletopodobne coś: — Tony, czy to cholerny promień śmierci? 

— Mówisz to takim złym tonem, dziubasku... — wymruczał Stark rozwiewając jego wszelkie nadzieje o nieszkodliwości urządzenia. 

— Tones, to jest promień śmierci. Mamy w pokoju jebany promień śmierci i ty mi mówisz, że mówię to złym tonem. A jakim tonem mam to niby mówić?! 

— Milszym — nadąsał się Tony i wydął dolną wargę co w dziwny sposób dodało mu uroczości, bo oczywiście Tony Stark musi być uroczy nawet po czterdziestu godzinach w warsztacie na samej kawie. 

Świat nie był sprawiedliwy. 

— Milszym. — Rhodey potarł czoło czując zbliżający się ból głowy — Dobra, geniuszu. Idziemy — zakomenderował i nim Tony zdążył zaprotestować chwycił go w pół i bezpardonowo wypchnął na korytarz. — Teraz idziesz się umyć, później coś zjesz i definitywnie idziemy spać — na "idziemy" Tony wyraźnie się ożywił, jednak Rhodey zdusił w zarodku każdą odzywkę rzucając mu w twarz zgarniętym z oparcia krzesła ręcznikiem. — Wypad pod prysznic. 

Tony stał przez chwilę kołysząc się na piętach, jednak pokiwał w końcu głową i poszedł pod prysznic dając Rhodey'owi chwilę na pozbycie się urządzenia, bo nie było nawet mowy, aby to bydle zostało u nich. Nie po mechadinozaurze, który zanim go opanowali zdążył zniszczyć łóżko i ich jedyny fotel, który musieli zastąpić zdezelowanym krzesłem. 

— Kurwa — skwitował w końcu i w przypływie rozpaczy zakrył urządzenie kocem.

Może do rana samo zdąży się zepsuć.


End file.
